Strangers in Konoha
by emmaganchick
Summary: After a crashlanding onto a new and strange planet. The Jedi find themselves outside of Konoha and have to adjust to the new culture, and taking orders from 15 year olds.
1. Crash

Strangers in Konoha

It was after the battle on Geonosis and Count Dooku had got away. The Jedi along with Senator Amidala were on their way back to Coruscant. On the way back to city planet the Jedi were in deep discussion as to the motives of Count Dooku, and what he will be trying to achieve with his new clone army. Anakin had departed the meeting to go and meet Padme' and take her back to her home planet on Naboo. A few weeks later they were all back at Coruscant and Anakin had returned with Padme' as his wife unbenownest to the other Jedi and Senators.

"Anakin," Anakin looked up to see his master Obi-Wan-Kenobi walk toward him. "We have been assigned a new mission."

"What is it, Master?" Anakin asked puzzled. He had only been back a week, and was hoping for a little off time to spend with Padme'.

"We are to escort the Chancelor, Senator Organa, and Senator Padme' to a remote location with the separatists in an attempt to neotiate peace."

Anakin looked suprise at this news. It had only been a few weeks since the start of the clone wars, and they were already out to meet the leaders to talk about peace. Obi-Wan kept talking.

"Master Windu and Master Yoda will be accompanying us on this mission."

"What." Anakin was even more suprised by this news.

"Master Yoda hopes that he and Master Windu will be able to find out who the sith lord Count Dooku is working for. Now start getting ready we leave in an hour."

"Yes Master" at that Anakin left.

* * *

In Konoha

"Are than any new developments with the Akatsuki?" Tsunade looked at the three men standing before her expecting answers.

"None so far. Their definatley planning something though. They've been in the same place for a while now." Jiraya said.

"Maybe their planning an attack on Konoha to get to Naruto." Kakashi said.

Tsuande nodded. "If that's the case I want all Jonin, and Anbu on alert. Jiraya, you tell me the instant they start moving. I want to know what their planning, I hate sitting here now knowing anything. Kakashi, Yamato how is Naruto's training progressing?"

Kakashi and Yamato looked at eachother and than back their Hokage. It was Kakashi who spoke, "He's picking it up a lot faster than I thought he would, I think he'll be ready in a couple more days. He would of been sooner but there was the incident with Sora, and the Great Shinobi Twelve."

"Yes, yes I know. Yamato, how is Sai fitting in on the team."

"Much better Hoka..." Just than there was a huge light falling from the sky than a huge crash just outside the city. Everyone was at the window looking at where the smoke originated from the crash. Tsunade turned around looking at her Shinobi.

"What are you still doing in my office. Go and see what the heck that was and put everybody on alert.

"Hai," They all said before jumping out the window.

Back at the crash site a small round metal droid came beeping out of the ship. He turned toward the ship and put out a litte bit of the fire.

"Oh this is why I hate flying." Came the voice of another metal droid, only this one resembled the shape of a human, was a bit more rusted than the other one was.

"Is everyone all right." Some more people stumbled out of the ship.

"Good flying Anakin, if it wasn't for you we'de all be dead." Said the Chancelor as Anakin helped him out of the ship. Everyone else was already out. Just than they all looked up in time to see three men stand before them.

Master Windu decided to take charge. "I am Master Mace Windu, this is Chancelor Palpatine. We were on our way some coordinates when something went wrong with our ship and we had to crash land onto your planet."

The thre strangers all looked at eachother having no idea what this Master Windu just said. After a few moments of silence they decided that these strange people weren't dangerous so Kakashi spoke up. "I'm Kakashi. Why don't you come with us so we can go talk to the Hokage." The Jedi and Senators nodded and they followed the shinobi into the village. They all looked around to take in the sights of this new planet. Padme' smile she liked it here a lot. She looked up at Anakin who was to busy looking left and right at this strange village.

They were walking down the hall when out of nowhere a young boy of about 15 flew right through the door and hit the wall making a bug crack in it. Kakashi and Yamato stopped. They were shocked that Tsuande had punched Sai through the door. It wasn't long before she came flying out of her office standing right next to Sai, her first inches away from his face. Sai was to shocked to say anything trying to figure out what he had done wrong. Sakura had told him to nickname people after their characteristics. He had called Sakura Ugly, and she had hit him. So he decided when it came to girls to call them the opposite of what he was going to call them so he called Ino Pretty Lady. And even though Tsuande was so much older than she looked he was going to call her young Hokage because she looked young and was therefore a characteristic so he called her old hokage because old was the opposite of young. Now he was really confused as to what to nickname girls.

The Jedi and the Senators were shocked at the sight before them. The moement the boy came flying through the door the Jedi had all activated their lightsabers, all except for Yoda. They were even more shocked when they saw the blond female come flying after the boy to what it looked like, hit him again. They were all wondering how someone could have so much strength. Padme' had thought the boy was dead, until she saw that he just had this dazed look in his eyes.

Naruto and Sakura had come running out of the room, Sakura yelling "What is it with boys that they never listen. This is exactly what happened to Sora remember Sai. We told you not to call Tsuande-sama old."

Kakashi turned around and saw a few of these new strangers holding a strange weapon that he had never seen before. It appeared to be activated by chakra but he had never seen anything quite like it before. But he figured he had better explain that they don't need to be on their guard. "It's ok the Hokage is a little sensitive about her age." Kakashi smiled through his mask. The Jedi were a little bit confused but they turned off their lightsabers.

Tsuande looked over and saw Jiraya, Kakashi, and Yamato were back with strangers. Smiled made a small laugh, and got up quickly trying to act like nothing was wrong. Tsuande walked back in her office the three shinobi followed along with the strangers.

* * *

End Chapter 1

Please review and tell me what you think. I will try and have the second chapter by next week if not sooner.


	2. Meet the Hokage

The new stranger's entered the Hokage's office. Padme' and Senator Organa were concerned at the leadership quality of this Hokage. Chancelor Palpatine was intriged by this woman and her remarkable strength. Yoda and Mace Windu would meditate on this later. Anakin and Obi-Wan were confused yet amazed that such a woman could have so much strength to hit a boy that hard, and yet he was as fine as a ever if not a little dazed.

Tsuande went and sat at her desk, her assistant Shizune stood there next to her taking in these new strangers.

"Well then lets get right to it shall we. Who are you and what the hell was that thing that landed just outside my village." Tsuande said not wanting to have to deal with small talk or introductions.

Chancelor Palpatine was the one who spoke. "I am Chancelor Palpatine. We were on a diplomatic mission to meet with the separatists when..." The Chancelor wasn't able to finish his story.

"I don't care what kind of mission you were one. I want to know what that thing was. And where your from. You don't look like any shinobi I've seen." Everyone except for the shinobi were suprised about how abruptly The Hokage spoke to the Chancelor and how she had cut him off.

"We..Well that was our ship. We had to crash land here. Thanks to the remarkable flying abilities of young Anakin Skywalker here, if it wasn't for him we would all have died."

"Hmm..." Tsunade thought about this. She honestly didn't know what they were talking about. _Flying ship? Since when did ships fly?_ These were truly strange people. Finally she looked up straight at the young man the Chancelor had pointed at before. "You, were you the one who almost set my village on fire?"

Anakin stepped forward, not the least intimidate by Tsuande (sarcasm) "I tried to get the ship as farway from the village as possible but their was to much damage."

Just than there was a knock at the door.

Tsunade looked up and said "Come in."

In walked Shikamaru along Temari from the Sand village. The two Shinobi stopped looking suprised at the stranger's who were in the Hokage's office. Shikamaru wondered who these people were. The shinobi should probably keep an eye on these strangers.

"The Sand shinobi are here." Shikamaru said in his all to lazy voice. Tsunade nodded.

"Thank you for helping us with getting things back on track here Temari."

Temari smiled "It's the least we can do. Especially after you helped us rescue Gaara."

"Thank you for checking in Temari. Why don't you go and Shikamaru go and get something to eat, my treat." She tossed them a small purse with some money. All the Shinobi were all suprised by this.

_These people must really be troubling Tsunade if she wants to get rid of the sand ninja this badly_

Shikamaru and Temari left the Hokage's office to go and eat lunch. After they had left Tsunade looked over at the three remaining shinobi. "Kakashi, Yamato I want you to go and continue with Naruto's training. Jiraya, go and..." she paused trying to think of something useful Jiraya could do, "Umm well. Do something that doesn't involve research for those stupid books of yours."

Jiraya jumped on her table immideatley shocking everyone except Tsuande "Their not stupid, their works of art." At that he ran out the room just about to cry at Tsunade's insault. Kakashi just watched a little disturbed at one of the Great Sannin. It was truly a sad sight to watch. The sighed and left to go find Naruto. 


	3. Squashed bug

Kakashi and Yamato wondered the streets of Konoha looking for Naruto. Kakashi was troubled by these new stranger's and more specifically those weapons they carried. Yamato was thinking the exact same thing. They eventually found Naruto at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. The two Jonin wondered over to where Naruto was finishing up a bowl of Ramen.

"Naruto, are you ready to continue with your training?" Kakashi asked as went and sat down on a stool next to Naruto. Naruto squealed in delight. Finally he could create his own jutsu and be strong enough to get Sasuke back and defeat Orochimaru.

Across the street was Gaara and Kankouro. Even though Gaara was now the Kazekage he wanted to come to Konoha and help with anything that he could. He figured he owed it to Naruto seeing as Naruto risked his life to save Gaara from the Akatsuki. Gaara wondered what could make Naruto so happy when a Konoha chuunin had run up to him and disturbed his train of thought.

"Gaara-sama" began the chuunin, "The Hokage requests that you join her in her office immediatley." Gaara nodded and sighed. He was gone in a flash. Kankouro smirked, it was like Gaara to appear and disappear without saying anything. Kankouro didn't have anything to do, and now that Gaara was gone, and he had no idea where Temari had gone off too. Konkouro looked around for something to do when he spotted a certain ninja with red marks on his cheeks riding a giant white dog.

* * *

"But you don't understand we need to get that ship repaired or their might be war, and you..." The Chancellor tried to explain to the Hokage. She interrupted him for the third time.

"And YOU don't understand that we don't have the resources nor the technology to repair your damn ship." The Chancellor did not like this woman at all. He wondered if this place was a monarchy where the leaders are born and elected. He wasn't getting anywhere with her.

"But madam you there could be war. War that could be prevented if..."

"If you get the ship repaired, I KNOW" Tsuande shouted. She was as frustrated with the Chancellor as the Chancellor was with her. Padme' and Senator Bail wondered if they should step in and try a new tactic but did not want to undermine the chancellor's position. The jedi were a bit surprised at this woman's ferociousness and her attitude toward the chancellor. This was a very strange planet indeed.

"What you guys fail to UNDERSTAND is that my village went through a major battle just a week ago, in which we suffered many losses. So I don't have time to help you stop one war when I'm dealing with several." Tsuande said exasperated.

Just than there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Answered Tsunade.

Gaara opened the door and came in. He paused to asses these strangers that were in the Hokage's office than kept on walking until he was standing right next to Tsuande.

"Gaara, I have requested you here today because you are the Sand's Kazekage, and I assume you saw what happened just outside the gates of Konoha. Gaara nodded. "Good than we will continue. Palpatine Chancellor..."

"It's Chancellor Palpatine, madam..." The Chancellor said thinking all the time if he were in charge of this galaxy he would kick her out and find somebody useful to run this place.

"Whatever," Tsunade said. She stopped caring about diplomatic procedure a long time ago. Well actually it wasn't that long ago, it was right about the same time the Chancellor opened his mouth, than the little green started talking about the dark side and the paths that lead to it, and well she just stopped caring. "Master Mace Windu, Master Yoda, Senator Padme' Amidala, Anakin Skywalker, Master Obi-Wan-Kenobi, and Senator Bail Organa."

Each of the strangers bowed or nodded when they heard their names. Palpatine was getting really frustrated with Tsunade now.

Gaara looked at the strangers sizing them up. He didn't know what to think, they didn't look like anything special,except this short little green man. Gaara looked at at Yoda for a long while than turned to Tsunade.

"Is there anything you wanted to see me about?" Gaara asked in that emotionless voice of his.

Tsunade was about ready to hit her head against a wall. "Gaara you are the Kazekage, and our allies. I asked you here because of what happened this morning outside my village which you no doubtedly heard or saw. Now I am getting a head ache so we will continue this discussion tomorrow. Shizune find our new guests a place to stay. Gaara I want you to stay here so I can discuss some things with you." At that Shizune led the 'guests' to a nice roomy hotel that they could stay in. They all thanked Shizune and went in to meditate or talk about the events of the day and what their situation was.

As they were coming in a large bug came and planted itself on Anakins shoulder. Unfortunately for the bug Anakin saw and killed it. Nobody thought anything of this until they heard a loud cry coming from the alley. Anakin and Padme' turned around. The others were already inside. They saw someone who wore a large trench coat and sunglasses. His entire face was covered. But it was pretty obvious that he was in pain. He ran over to where the bug had fallen and scooped it up.

"You killed him. You killed him. Why would you kill him he never did anything to you. He was tired. Why did you kill him?" The boy said.

Anakin and Padme' were shocked. Why was this boy making such a big deal out of a bug? It is a very good thing that they had not said that out loud otherwise Shino might of sent the rest of his bugs after them. Padme' being the caring senator that she was felt sympathy for the boy. _He must collect bugs if he's this upset _She thought to herself as she knelt down next to Shino. Oh if only she knew.

"I'm so sorry we didn't know he was your bug. I'm sure Anakin can get you a knew one if you want." If Shino didn't wear sunglasses Padme' would have seen the angry glare in Shino's eyes, but since she couldn't see his face at all she didn't know that Shino was giving her the death glare at that moment.


	4. New Mission

DISCLAIMER: REMEMBER I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR NARUTO

By the end of the day everybody had heard about the new stranger's, and most everybody knew that the Hokage wanted them gone as soon as possible. Unfortunately for her she really didn't have a good enough reason to forcefully kick them out. Everybody knew this except for the new stranger's but they could probably guess that the Hokage didn't like them. They already knew she extremely disliked the chancellor.

Back the hotel Obi-Wan and the rest of the jedi were discussing their situation.

"Tsunade does have a lot of anger, but I do not sense the dark side in her." Observed Master Windu.

Yoda nodded, he couldn't quite figure anybody out here. "Still, cautious we must be. Want us here, they do not."

"Yes, but in all fairness we did invade their planet." Obi-Wan pointed out.

"They know we mean them no harm. We explained the situation, and why we are here. If they just lent us some parts we could be out of here in know time." Anakin said, he knew he could have the ship repaired in no time at all. He just needed the parts.

"Anakin, Tsunade made it very clear that she didn't have the parts. And it does seem that this village was attacked. Perhaps if we helped them with the repairs she would be more open for negotiations." Obi-Wan said.

"Hmm, I agree with Obi-Wan. Perhaps we should help them with the repairs. What do you think Master Yoda?" Master Windu turned to Yoda, who was sitting crosslegged, eyes close.

"Help them, we shall. Allies, we must make." At that the meeting was adjurend. Anakin and Obi-Wan left to go back to their own room.

"Anakin, I couldn't help but sense guilt from you when you came into the hotel today. Is something bothering you?"

Anakin went to describe the events with the "bug-boy" and how sad he was over an insect.

"You must make things right with him."

"How will I find him master, I don't know his name, and his face was covered. He could be anyone." Anakin reasoned. Fortunately for him Shino is not that hard to find.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day Senator Amidala, Senator Bail, and Anakin descided to go and check out the town. As they were walking they spotteda young girl with pink hair and two other boys with her.

The girl and the two boys noticed them and walked over.

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura, this is Uzumaki Naruto, and Sai." The girl said. She seemed to be very friendly.

"It's nice to meet you Haruno..." Pademe' was interrupted.

"It's Sakura. Haruno is my last name."

"You say the last names first?"

Sakura nodded.

"My apologies," Padme' felt embarrassed, but the girl just smiled. "I'm Senator Padme' Amidala, and this is Senator Bail Organa, and Jedi Anakin Skywalker."

Naruto noticed Anakin looking off somewhere with a grim look on his face. Naruto followed Anakins gaze and noticed he who he was looking at.

"Why you looking at Gaara?" Naruto asked.

Anakin looked back suprised at the yellow haired ninja. "There's something not right about him. I sense the presence of the dark side with him."

Frankly it's even amazing that Anakin got to finish his sentence especially since he said there was something not right with Gaara.

Naruto was seething. "There's nothing wrong with Gaara. He's the Kazekage. Do you even know anything about him."

Naruto was yelling now.

Padme' jumped in immediately "I am so sorry. But Anakin didn't mean anything by it. He's just concerned thats all."

"Well he doesn't need to be concerned."

"Naruto..." Sakura was worried that Naruto might go overboard, so she did the only thing she could think of. "Did you hear that Ichiruka's is having an all you can eat special today?"

And that did the trick. Naruto was gone.

"I'm sorry about Naruto, but when it comes to Gaara he refuses to hear anything bad about him. But you really don't have to worry about Gaara. I promise."

Anakin didn't look convinced.

"Ah there you all are." It was Obi-Wan. "Lady Tsunade wants to see us all in her office, right away."

They all nodded and said good by to Sakura and Sai, and that was nice to meet them and such. And then they were headed towards the Hokage's office.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the Hokage's office the Jedi and Senator's waited for the Hokage to address the issue of why she asked them here today. But the Hokage still seemed to be waiting for something. Anakin was shifting nervously. He did not like the Hokage at all, he would never admit it but she scared him.

There was a knock at the door, Tsuande practically screamed "Come in," which scared everyone who was in the room with her.

The guests in the Hokage's office turned to see 10 teenagers who didn't seem frightened at all except for maybe on of the girls who appeared to blind. Anakin gasped when he saw the "bug boy" walk in. Apparently he wasn't that hard to find.

Shino looked over at Anakin and glared, though nobody knew it because shino wore sunglasses and had his entire face covered.

"Good your all here." Tsuande said. She needed some sake. She looked like she did when Jiraya did something stupid that almost gets him killed by Tsuande. "Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji you will be tempory caiptains of Team Kakashi, Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, and Team Gai." They all nodded in acknowledgment a bit a suprised by this recent development.  
"Your new mission consists in educating our new guests in all our ways, chakra, and enemies, and history and all that."

"How troublesome," Shikamaru groaned.

"Shut up," Tsuande snapped.

"Now Sakura, you and your team will be taking Senator Palpatine..."

"It's Chancellor Palpatine. I am Chancellor of the law room, I have been in the republic for over 20 years, and was a representative of the former Queen Amidala of Naboo. I had the best tutors growing up so that I could become Chancellor and stop the galaxy from breaking out into war, and now you want me to become a student again and be taught by teenagers?" The Chancellor looked like he was about the explode, which would probably make the Hokage very happy.

"AND I AM TSUNADE! FIFTH HOKAGE OF KONOHA, GRANDAUGHTER OF THE FIRST HOKAGE, STUDENT OF THE THIRD HOKAGE, ONE OF THE GREAT SANNIN, AND THE BEST DAMN MEDICAL NINJA YOU WILL EVER MEET!!!!!"

The young shinobi werea bit scared now, of course they were more suprised that Tsuande hadn't punched the Chancellor through the wall by now.

"Sai, if this Baka tries to talk again, I give you full permission to gag him with one of your drawings. Now if I may continue. Sakura you will be taking the baka and Skywalker Anakin."

Anakin would of corrected her but was to scared.

"Shikimaru you will take Senator Amidala and Master Windu, Shino you will be taking Senator Bail and Master Kenobi, and Neji you will be taking Master Yoda." Tsunade sighed a sigh of relief as there were no more interuptions from a certain baka. "Now leave before I get really angry." Everyone did as they were told.

A/N please review. I hope you are enjoying the story. I love the fights that Tsunade gets in with Palpatine. It makes me happy. lol. Anyway I will try to have the next chapter up by either the end of this week if not sooner, but no later than the beginning of next week. I promise. Once I'm out of school, I will have a lot more time to write. Anyway enjoy. Oh and thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and everyone who has alerted this story and/or favorited it. It means a lot to me.


	5. Lessons

Chapter 5 Lessons

Out in the training fields Shikamaru studied a very confused senator and a contemplative jedi. Shikamaru thought it was to troublesome to teach these to how to fight like a ninja and what not, but Tsuande and given orders and she adament about those orders. Plus Shikamaru did not want to be the one to refuse this mission, especially in the mood she was in right now. He would probably die. Shikamaru decided he wasn't going to teach them how to fight like a shinobi, but instead learn as much as he could about these new stranger's.

Shikamaru sat and motioned everyone else to do the same. They did.

"So how much do you guys know about chakra?" Shikamaru started off.

Padme' was the one to speak, "We've never heard of anything called chakra before."

Choji and Ino exchanged glances, Shikamaru sighed.

"May I see your weapons?" It was Ino who spoke this time suprising her two teammates. Padme' looked at Master Windu before doing anything. Master Windu studied the teenagers, _I need to know more about that one, _He thought to himself looking directly at Shikamaru. Master Windu nodded his approval to Padme' who handed Ino her blaster. Master Windu turned on his lightsaber to show the shinobi but did not relinquish it. Ino looked the blaster over before handing it to Shikamaru who studied the weapon thourghly making mental notes about it. He handed it back to Padme'.

"Show us how it works." Shikamaru stated bluntly.

Padme' and Master Windu both stood up. She fired a few shots at Master Windu who in turn blocked everysingle shot fired at him with his purple lightsaber.

Shikamaru made mental notes about both weapons and the weilders of both weapons. He needed to find out more.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shino, Hinata, and Kiba were in the woods somewhere with Senator Organa, and Master Kenobi.

Kenobi examined the three teenagers that stood before him, (or sat in Kiba's case). The girl seemed very shy and not particularly strong, the boy with red markings on his face seemed quite outgoing and looked over confidant in his skills. He seemed almost cocky in a way. The other one, Shino, was very strange. Obi-Wan didn't feel the presence of the darkside, but he was very mysterious and didn't show his face which made both the Senator and himself wary of him.

After about 2 minutes of silence (yes Kiba managed to stay completely silent for 2 minutes, it's a new record. Yay Kiba) two small bugs lifted themselves out of both the senator's and Jedi's hair and flew over and planted themselves on Shino.

The girl that seemed shy to Kenobi was suddenly staring intensely at him and Organa, her veins popping out around her eyes, a few moments later her eyes were back to normal. Because there were many strange species that lived on Coruscant Kenobi figured she must be of some other species because of her eyes, so he didn't take that much notice of them.

Senator Organa was about to say something, but amazingly enough Shino beat him to it, "You may leave. I have all the information I need for the moment. We will meet here again tomorrow, same time, same place." And before the Jedi or the Senator could get a word in the shinobi were gone.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Somewhere in a glistening mead was a determined pink haired ninja, an overly excited yellowed haired youth, and a pale boy that showed absolutely no emotion on his face it was scary, but Sakura and Naruto were used to him by now.

Even though Sakura was the one in charge, Palpatine did not acknowledge this fact. "Now you all seem intelligent enough (he obviously did not know Naruto) and more than capable I'm sure of becoming excellent Jedi. (Not that any of them knew what that meant) It is a shame, though that you were not born on Coruscant. The jedi council would never accept you into their academy at this age, but I'm sure Anakin would not mind teaching you about the ways of the force." Palpatine smiled, what these 3 possibly teach him. He was a Sith Lord after all. And their only children, but the force is no doubt strong with these 3, I must learn all I can about them. Perhaps they can be useful to me, and help me get rid of that horrible woman and place a proper governor in charge of this planet.

Anakin was a bit suprised to be offered as a teacher to these 3. He wasn't even a master yet, and the Chancellor was suggesting he take them on as his Padwans. But there were three of them. Jedi Master's were usually only assigned one padawan. He should probably discuss this with Master Kenobi, but he would be concerned and tell the Council who were already wary of the Chancellor's motives. However, he would tell Padme' he knew he could trust her.

After hearing Palpatine speak and undermine her position as leader in this group Sakura decided she would give him a little demonstration on what would happen to him if he undermined her again. She knew Tsunade wouldn't care.

Palpatine, Anakin, Sai, and Naruto watched curiously as Sakura walked over to a boulder that was as big as her house. As soon as she was next to the boulder Sakura began to crack her knuckles as she looked over at Palpatine. Sai and Naruto had a pretty good idea about what Sakura was about to do. Anakin and Palpatine however, had know clue as to what was going on.

"If you ever try to undermine me again," she paused to smash the boulder into tiny little pieces as if it was broken glass, "Your face will have a date with my fist." And than Sakura went back to her nice and cheery self as she ran back over to Sai and Naruto and smiled her sweetest and most innocent smile. Anakin and Palpatine looked absolutely terrified. Anakin would most definitely be reporting this to the council.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile Neji, Ten Ten, and Lee were busy showing off to Master Yoda. Master Yoda watched amazed at these teenagers whom, in his opinion, surpassed some the Master Jedi. Yoda decided to meditate on this later.

Showing MAster Yoda their abilities was the best way Neji thought would give this little green man an insight into what chakra was and how important it was.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N Sorry about the wait, my only excuse is I have been really busy with school but all that is about to change as I only have 11 days of school left and I will be able to write and update on a more regular basis. Anyway I hope you are enjoying the story, again I urge you to review and give feedback or constructive criticism, or even any ideas you may have. So please, please review, my story can't get better if I have no idea whats bugging you guys. So yea, anyway again I hope you are enjoying the story. 


	6. Report

Chapter 6

After all the unconventional training session the jedi and senators met back at the hotel to discuss what had happened, or didn't happen with the young shinobi. The Chancellor was the one to speak first, "This planet troubles me. They could be allied with the separatists. They don't seem that eager to help us."

Senator Organa replied, "It is true that they are not particularly fond of us, but I do not believe they are with the separatists. Otherwise why would they go through so much trouble to teach us about their ways, and culture. I think we should do our best to make peace with the Lady Tsunade, and like the Jedi said before, perhaps make a motion to help them with their repairs."

"I agree with Senator Organa," Said Padme trying to stay as nuetral as possible. "Perhaps we can offer our help in the senate. I have not seen their full power but something tells me they could be very strong allies in the war." There was a brief pause as everyone thought about all that had happen.

Master Jedi Kenobi and a sudden thought, "Yes, I do agree with all the senators. These people clearly do not want us here, but after all we did crash land on their planet. Anakin do you think you can get a message to Coruscant?"

"Maybe, I haven't had a chance to really look at the damages done to the ship." Replied Anakin, he hoped he could get a message to Corsucant.

Master Windu liked the plan as well, "Go Skywalker, report to us as soon as you are done. With no disrespect Chancellor, but perhaps the Jedi should negotiate with Lady Tsunade." Anakin nodded and departed with the droids following close behind.

The Chancellor did not like where this was going but before he could make a reply, Senator Amidala stepped in, "I think Master Windu is right Chancellor. You and Tsunade don't get a long. Master Windu, why don't you let me and Senator Organa run the negotiations."

Master Windu and Yoda thought about this for a bit, before Master Windu replied, "Very well. Senator Amidala, and Senator Organa, shall lead the negotiations. Myself and Master Kenobi shall see what we can do to help these people. Chancellor perhaps you could wonder the city get to know the people and such."

The chancellor was getting angry but knew he had to keep it under control. So he responded, "Very well. So shall we discuss our lessons from the young...what did they call themselves..."

Master Yoda spoke for the first time. "Great power I see. Surpass even the most powerful of jedi, they do. Strong with the force, they are." Everyone was silent while they listened to the master talk. None of them had actually seen what the 'children' could do, except Anakin and Palpatine but Palpatine didn't really want to talk about it. No one didn't really have the lesson that Master Yoda did.

_

Back in the village all the Young Shinobi met up BBQ place (i forgot what its called) To talk about their lessons with the strangers. They all wondered how long these lessons would go on for, the only one who seemed to be having any fun was Rock Lee. Of course all these lessons meant to him was that he could show off all his totally awesome moves. Shikamaru came in grumbling like he always does when he thinks something is to troublesome, which for Shikamaru is everything.

Hinata and Shino were the most quiet in the group, with Rock Lee, Naruto, and Kiba dominating the conversation. Sakura and Ino were having their own side conversation, and Neji was to busy thinking or meditating whatever you want to call it to speak, and Chouji was stuffing his face, and Sai was drawing pictures of all the strangers and trying to come up with nicknames for all of them.

While they talked away happily, Senator Amidala and Organa came in. The young shinobi stopped talking immediately. The didn't have any problems with these particular strangers, but they still would have to deal with them everyday until Tsunade said otherwise. Senator Amidala noticed them though, and went over to talk to them, Senator Organa following close behind.

"Hello, I'm so glad we ran into you here." She said politely. Naruto jumped onto the table grinning, but before he could get a word in Sakura had pulled him back down. Senator Amidala seemed a little startled but regained composer quickly. "I just wanted to say we are looking forward to our...lessons I suppose." She wasn't quite sure to call their little meetings, but she decided on lessons. After all the whole point was to learn more about their culture and such.

"Hi, Senator Amidala." Ino piped in. "I hope you are enjoying your stay here." Ino didn't really have a problem with the strangers, and she rather liked Padme.

"Uh, yes I am, this is a very beautiful planet." Padme said.

The young shinobi looked at each other puzzled.

"Your, Hokage doesn't seemed very please by our presence." Senator Organa said, hoping to understand the reason for Tsunade's hostility.

"Oh Grandma Tsunade's always like that." Naurto piped in. This surprised both senators.

"Really? Why is that?" Padme' asked.

"She's just very sensitive is all. I don't think she would be as wound up if that chancellor wasn't here." Sakura emphasized chancellor because she despised him as well.

The senators exchanged glances, and thought about this. This only confirmed that their taking over the negotiations was probably the right thing to do.

"Is there anything we can do for Lady Tsunade to trust us?" Padme' asked, but the young shinobi were unable to answer as another shinobi appeared at the window.

"The Hokage requests you come report to her office immediately, and with that they were gone.

_

"REPORT!" Tsunade practically shouted. And then looked over at Shikamaru.

They all step forward and tell Tsunade all that they learned about the strangers or taught the strangers. Sakura had a lot of fun telling Tsunade about her little demonstration after the Chancellor had undermined her position as team leader. Tsunade seemed very pleased by her student.


End file.
